tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Worlds of 2250
Main pages: Diplomacy | Military | Nation List | Maps The galaxy has just recovered from years under Russian rule, Resistances are spread all over, Once-great Nations are starting over and Russia remains a threat. The Game is set in 2250 in the galaxy, Earth holds many possibilities but there are also many more planets to colonize, it all depends on you. Staff *'Game Manager:' TheChancellor1 *'Game Co-Manager': Augustolord * Starring96 has been banned from editing this page or any pages associated with it. Rules *Your Turn must be realistic, anything unrealistic will be removed or changed without notice, *Turns will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays but you can post your turn any time in between. *If you are absent for 2 turns you will be removed. *You can settle on any planet but it takes years to go to certain planets so you will find it hard to retrieve your troops from planets. *'However, You need to have a Galactic Navy, Countries with galactic navies include; The USA, China, The EU, The GIFR (Russia), The UN, The Japanese Empire, The Empire of the Argentines, The South African Commonwealth, India and all countries not based on Earth.' * 1 ship/starship can house 100,000 troops. So 10 ships could house 1,000,000 troops etc. * 1 ship costs £1000, one soldier costs £10 and one starship costs £1,000,000. * Every country starts off with £50,000,000, except from;The Resistance and Vassals- £75,000,000, China - £75,000,000, The East African Republic - £20,000,000, African Union - £20,000,000 and Greece - £100,000,000 *Galactic Navies take 5 turns to build, *1 turn is the equivalent of 1 year, *You can colonize 50pixels of land each turn, *You can buy land off of other players. *Any country can be vassalized as long as they agree to the vassalization, *Certain events will be decided by me or an unbiased other e.g. Elections, Deaths of Faction leaders, Disasters. *'Battles = Army size * Quality, If your total is higher than the enemy's you win, otherwise you lose. Survivors = Maximum - Enemies score - your score (If you lose) Your score - Your enemy's score (If you win) but try to randomize it.' *Example of battle:Japan sends 100,000 troops to China, China sends 500,000 to defend, Japan's quality is 8 so it's score would be 800,000, China's quality is 6 so is would be 3,000,000 XD China beats Japan, to find out it's survivors it takes Japan's score away from it's, 3,000,000 - 800,000 = 2,200,000 survivors But make it more realistic like 2,198,134 survivors Game SuperCrocomire10 Nicolas-1979 SinderKinder Tonio321 Starios starring94 Lisastr67 TheChancellor1 Lithuania12 KitunethePro Theconqueror2015 Thelolistan Augustolord Oman94gamer CzarnoNaBialym Mart301 Bold names are the ones who had already taken their turn. 2250 CPU/Mod Events * The Explorer's Navy pursues the planets of Apex and Oasis, after discovering that they may well hold life or at least the materials to hold life. * The Greek government agrees to a ceasefire with France at the expense of The Isle of Crete. Player Events People Republic of the East: The PRoE gets more soldiers, and also creates a big trade port. They ask Russia and India for cooperation for dividing the Turkish Resistance. They start attacking the Turkish Resistance, sending around 500 thousand soldiers to the battlefield, and recruits 1,000,000 more at home (costing £10,000,000). They seek cooperation with Argentina, Morocco and the African Union, and they also want a non-aggression pact with the EAU and the UN. In order for getting more control of the seas, they start creating 100 new battleships(costing £100,000). Economy = £64,900,000 Army = 7,500,000, Navy = 350, Star Navy = 50. 'The Elected Empire of the French' France invests £1,000,000 into the Explorer's navy and £1,000,000 into the Second trade fleet, £10,000 will be given to us for 10 years until the loan is paid off, then £1000 every year after and when Apex is discovered our flag will be the first to settle. The Greek government agrees to a ceasefire at the expense of The Isle of Crete. 1,000,000 troops are recruited(costing £10,000,000), 1 million troops are sent to Mars (at the border with Russia) and 1 million troops are sent the the colony on the moon and prepared for the attack on the Russian moon colony of New Russia. The Emperor warns China that allying with the Russians would ensure china's ultimate destruction! And sends a request for help against Russia and The EU to The UN and The Resistance. Economy = £38,010,000, Troops = 3,500,000, Navy = 80, Star navy = 75. Grand Imperial Federation of Russia: ''' I accept the chinese offer of alliance, and i invite India and Argentina too. I offer a peace pact to UN, EUA and EU, i build 5 big ports along my coasts(50,000$), and i recruit 2,000,000 troops (20,000,000$), I sent 1,000,000 troops and 10 starships to avoid french troops to go to the moon and 500,000 to mars and 10 battleships to mars and i solicite martian empire to help me on the fight in mars against invaders(my enemies), i built 10 more starships(10,000,000$), and 50 battleships(50,000$), and next turn whit the new troops i will attack turkic resistance, and the rest of troops and i put them at the defensive in alaska, caucasus and europe, and whit the support of my navy to avoid invasions,and i help fund the expedition to Apex(costing £1,000,000). '''Economy:£18,800,000 Military:2,500,000 (2,000,000 under recruit) Navy:550 Star Navy:110 (110 battleship and 10 starship in space) The empire of Japan: funds a exploration fleet to go to Oasis in order to colonize it (1,000,000 2 turns) and recruits 2,000,000 soldiers (20,000,000) and sends them to the moon with 12 star ships. Builds 6 large trade ports(60,000) and sends a trade agreement to France,US and East asia and finally makes a move into russia by taking Sakhalin and Kurils with 600,000 troops and 70 battleships Economy: £29,000,000 Military: 4,000,000 (2,000,000 recruited) 500 battleships and 50 starships India i accept chinese and russian offer of alliance, i send 500,000 troops to chinese colonies in africa and arabia to protect them, and i sent 500,000 troops and 250 battleship whit the russian navy to the moon( both navies go together) and i recruit 3,000,000 troops(30,000,000$) and make 50 starship at cost of 500,000$ and i sent 300 battleship and 500,000 troops to support china in a plan an attack japan and defend russia, and i use 500,000 troops to attack turkic resistance and i leave 500,000 troops in the mainland, and i built 10 big ports(100,000$) and i offer argentina and martian empire to join in alliance, and i give 500,000$ to EU as a sing of friend ship.Economy:£18,900,000 Military:2,500,000(3,000,000 more on going) Navy:750 Star Navy:50(50 coming) Old Kingdom: I propose aliance to Arcanium beacuse it will be a strong aliance with many troops and star navy. I build 20 more battle ships(10,000,000$) and 1,000,000 troops (10,000,000$). I propose trade agreement with Yurandon. I send explores to find more planets and proposing to Aracnium when he make peace and aliance and peace to help me with this. Military: (900,000,000 Q9) Star navy: 22 battleships, 0 starships) Economy; 30,000,000$ European Union I propose/accept ceasefire with all of my enemies and I'm joing Indian , Russian and Chinnese Allianze. If France don't accept the peace I going to move my armies to Lourriane and most later in Paris. I'm recluting 1,000,000 soldiers and I build a colony in Tributes Islands in Moon and I rename it to New Europe. (-10.000.000 euros). Economy - £40,000,000, Military - 2,500,000 Qty 5, 150 ships Qty 2, 2 starships Qty 8 Today I will make a flag Free colonies: We made an alliance with the elected empire of France,after gaining our independence we hereby write a law that forever will and shall shape the history of our country and cannot be changed. The Free united colonies lawbook 1.we will never be a puppet country or a colony again,instead we would fight our enemies to the last drop of tfuc citizen blood. 2.all men and women should be treated equally with rights and privileges. 3.the governor of this nation shall be elected each 5 years if he gets over 80% of the nations votes. more rules shall come. we invest 10,000,000$ into buying 1,000,000 soldiers which will be fully trained and battle ready next turn Economy - £40,000,000, Military - 2,000,000 Qty 5, 35 ships Qty 2, 2 starships Qty 8 Empire of the Argentines: ''' We declare war on China and USA and march our troops on the Brazilian border where we have a huge battle.The loses are 3.000 for us and 5.000 for them.We continue marching from both the coastline and land.Our airforce bombard the Coastal cities and burn a part of the Amazon.We train an ammount of Men and send them with our only Carrier to Europe to help fight Russia.We start to build navy which will be done in 2253.Our army size is increased and we start building nukes.(Note that we wont use them). ARMY SIZE : 3.500.000 Men. ECONOMY : $ 39.000.000 '''The United Nations of EarthCategory:Main Pages of Map Games Sends a Galactic Navy fleet to set up a colony on Mars, The fleet will reach its destination in two turns. After finding Evidence of the Morocoan Empire are doing war crimes against their own people. The UN declears war on Morocoan Empire. Sends 1.000.000 troops is sendt to invade and annex the nation. local rebels are joining the fight against the Leaders. Invades Argentina. The Resistance: The Resistance starts to investing to starship, trying to get themselves to space. They also officially join French side. They start also improving their soldiers and ships quality. Democrate Republic of Arcanium The new Democrate Republic Of Arcanium Send the spacecraft DRAWSS Grojsum to the planet Oasis in exploration mission . By finding the materials needed for life, another spacecraft Prepares , The DRAS Uqlitras Erum in Arcanio "New Life" . The ship arrives with 400,000 settlers in form of fecunded ovules and 29 crew. The DRAWSS Grosjum and the DRAS Uqlitras Erum returns to Apex with 12 crew. The other stay in the colony of Oasis with the fecunded ovules. 2251 (map - http://imgur.com/PtGLtXT) CPU/Mod Events - WW4 HAS BEGUN! Player Events: The Great empire of the Argentines Argentina uses their airforce and burns another part of the Amazon , and also bombards Brazilia and Rio De Janeiro . Argentina uses their tanks together with their infantry and push more and more reaching triple advance from the year before , while the other half of the army manages to push and defend against USA and gets the front to its borders, BRAZILIAN TROOPS REBEL AGAINST THE UNITED STATES led by Argentina they mainly attack the Americans in the areas near the Amazon and the coastlines. We produce 1 Atomic Bomb . MONEY : $ 10.000.000 ARMY : 10.000.000. European Union They stays neutral every day and recruits 200000 soldiers and gain 80000 $ from taxes. The Empire of Japan - seeing possible death offers peace to the coalition and leaves Sakhalin and the kurils when accepted(terms:white peace) gains 66000 from trade and tax it starts besides that the explorer fleet still has about 2 years left on there travel to oasis nothing of relevance happens Economy: 29,066,000 Soldiers 4,000,000 500 battleships and 50 starships The Elected Empire of the French - The Emperor denounces all members of the coalition and all that do not participate in stopping it *cough* Japan *cough*, the 1,000,000 troops on the moon advance through the Russian territory conquering as they go along, the troops on Mars split into two groups 1 group 750,000 men strong, attacks the Russian base close to Beach, and the second group 250,000 men strong is put under full control of the Free Colonies but remains a part of the French army. The European President and the emperor both agree to the terms of peace and put on fake smiles to show the public that a friendship is growing. Europe is finally free of war, but a war that may destroy civilisation has just begun between France and it's allies and the Authoritarian regimes of the East. The sides are as follows - France, The UAE, Argentina, The Resistance, The free colonies and''' The UN (unmilitarily involved) 6 VS '''Russia, China, India, The AU '''and '''The Martian Empire 5 Economy = £38,010,000, Troops = 3,500,000, Navy = 80, Star navy = 75. Category:The Worlds of 2250 Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games